


The song of my love

by MiraiEdo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Camp Half-Blood, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Love Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiEdo/pseuds/MiraiEdo
Summary: After months Camp Half-Blood was rebuilt. Nico was decided to stay in the camp. Will started to pay more and more attention to him...One day he decided what to do and sing a song for Nico. He felt something, but what was that feeling?...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and maybe is not really good I am sorry if you don't like it. Please forgive me about my bad English!!  
> Please be gentle!

After month camp Half-Blood was rebuilt. Nico decided to stay there for the moment. His friends were really happy especially Will Solace. He don't know Nico very well, but he wanted to know him like a real friend.  
It was afternoon and the game "Captured the flag" was about to start. Will was already ready to play. He looked around hoping to see Nico, but he didn't saw him. Will supposed that Nico is on somewhere high.  
He went to the Hades' cabin. Will looked up to the roof and there was where he saw Nico. He was alone like always.  
Will shouted "di Angelo!"  
There was no answer.  
Will climb up to the roof and sit beside Nico.  
"Nico!" He called his name again.  
"Tsk" he clicked with tongue. "What did you want Solace?"  
"Captured the flag is about to begin and you were missing"  
"Leave me alone Will"  
"I don't want to leave you alone! You will play with others!"  
"Don't want to..."  
"It's okay if you don't want to play, but i'll miss you on the battlefield..."  
"Don't worry about me and just go!" Nice voice was a little louder then usual.  
"See you later. Okay?"  
"I want go anywhere..." Will laughed and patted him on the head.  
"Cut it out!" He blushed and turned around.  
"Nico you're so cute." Will smiled at him and get off the roof.  
Nico watched him disappear in the distance. He felt sad, but why?

 

After the game ended Will went back to the Hades' cabin to see Nico, but he wasn't there anymore...  
After dinner the camp five start. Nico was there! Will was really happy. He wanted to tell him something. Something important. Something hard to say with simple words...  
"I want to sing a song" Will said and everyone agreed. "I hope you're listening Nico"  
Nico was listening. It was so beautiful and yet sad. It was love song...Nico felt strange and he wanted to cry.  
Will the song end and Will said "It was for you Nico." He looked at him and he saw that he is crying. Nico quickly stand and run away.  
"Nico wait!" Will shouted after him. Nico didn't turned around. Will went after him.  
Nico was sitting on the roof of his cabin. Will climb up and sit next to him.  
"Sorry if I upset you I didn't want to..."  
"Leave me alone!" Nico was crying.  
"I won't you are crying!"  
"And who's fault is it!"  
"I know. It's mine!"  
"Don't play dump. Why did you sing that song anyways?"  
"I wanted you to understand my feelings. Did you get it?"  
"After the song, yes..." Nico looked at his feet.  
"Did you remember that time in the war between the two camps when you were really weak and I tell you to not push yourself really hard?"  
"I didn't obey you and after that you was angry with me..."  
"I did that because I was worried about you."  
Nico looked at him and Will looked at him to. Their eyes meet.  
"I like you Nico not as just friend." He closed his eyes and kissed Nico gentle on the lips. When he open his eyes he saw he's shocked expression.  
"I like you too, but please don't do that again!" He was blushing.  
"Not gonna happen!" Will hugged him.  
"Stop that Solace!" He was angry.  
"Tomorrow I'll sing you other song."  
Will was so happy. He wanted to know Nico better, to be at his side when he is alone, to make him happy.  
.............................


End file.
